PATTH: OP
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: My first OP based on my fanfics. (Note: This uses Japanese language to give it that OP feel to it) Song: Stand Proud Based on: JJBA: SDC


(Guitar Riff)

Opening starts with Favian's father, slowed down while trying to do a punch. Then he turns to Favian's younger grandpa, who was pointing a Kar98k while holding a shovel in his other hand. Then, he changes to Favian, facing away from the viewers with Flame Emeralds orbiting around him. Favian quickly turns around and turns into his super form, then started to shoot out rapid fire balls out of his hands. Causing the title to appear with fire around it.

(Soshite tsudoishi sutādasuto)

Next scene shows six shooting stars, zooming through space above Earth. The star represents the main characters of the fanfic. The first star represents Favian, leading the group. The two beside him represents Sonic and Tails, also leading the group. The rest represents, Pecola, Rudy and Chewy as characters who are close allies to the trio.

(Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete)

The stars come crashing down to Earth. The scene zooms in to an island, where Eggman's base resides, zooming pass a couple of the mad scientist projects and metal versions of the main characters. The scene then zooms into Eggman's throne room, with him, Shade and Stalin inside.

(Otokotachi wa mukau)

Next scene zoomed out of the eyes of Favian. He held a blue Flame Emerald, while Sonic and Pecola looked at their surroundings, as if they were being followed by people who want the gems or are Eggman's henchman. Then, the scene changes to Favian, Sonic, Pecola, Rudy, and Chewy walking away from the fourth wall, while the scenery changes one frame at time, showing Cube Town, Normandy, Paris, Saxony, Moscow, and finally, Dr. Eggman's flying fortress with other ships, along with Kirovs.

(Toki no suna wo koeru Journey)

Next Scene shows the group in an APV. Sonic was driving, while the others were in the passenger seats. Scene changes to the group, standing next to each other in a line, while facing left. The last scene shows the group facing one of Eggman's henchman and metal counterpart.

(Kusari no yō tsuranaru karami au karuma)

The next scene shows the group next to the Eiffel Tower, staring at the dark sky, then the sun started to rise. The sun represents hope for the group to find the emeralds, while facing threats of the unknown.

(Hikari de tatsu sadame)

The next scene shows the ghost of Favian's parents while Favian faced away from them. This scene represents Favian, moving away from his horrible past. Which was a traumatizing moment in his life, causing him to become what he is today. The imagery of his parents disappear like dust, before he turns to his Super form, then started throwing punches at the fourth in a fit of rage.

(Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! Uchikomu no wa)

Next scene shows the group appearing in the scene one by one while showing off their special abilities. Favian appears first, showing off his fire abilities. Sonic appeared second, showing off his spin dash and then an uppercut. Tails pulled out a blaster that he made, then pulled the trigger, causing yellow orbs to shoot out of it. The rest just showed off some fighting moves, since they didn't have special abilities like the other three.

(All right now All right now All right now, Hokori no Bullet)

The next scene shows Favian and Sonic doing homing attacks against Swatbots. Tails later joins along with them, with him using a blaster to destroy a couple of Swatbots. Pecola, Rudy, and Chewy finally joins. They used their trained fighting skills to knockout the final Swatbots.

(JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!)

The next scene shows Favian's father for a quick. He laid in the ground with blood underneath him. The next scene then shows Favian's younger grandpad putting on a gas mask, before almost getting engulfed by Mustard Gas.

(Break you down Break you down Break you down, Kobushi hanatsu)

The next scene shows the fourth wall camera, ascending up, passing the flame and chaos emeralds. Until it stops to view Favian in his Super form and Shade in his Dark form, brawling it out.

(Seinaru Vision Stand Proud!)

This final scene shows Favian, looking straight at the camera, while holding a blue Flame Emerald. Then, he turned into his Super form, but then Flame Emeralds, but bigger appeared around him. The gems started to orbit around faster and faster until they turned into blurriness. Favian crosses his arms, before unleashing them, causing him to emit a big glow of whiteness. Making it difficult to know what was happening

(End of opening)

Author: What it is folks. This is my first Opening, based on JJBA: SDC's op. Also, sorry for the long hiatus. I was distracted with school, laziness, and video games. But I'm back. So now I can work on my works again without distraction and make my fans happy! Also, one thing… Za Waduro! (Disappears)


End file.
